Nathan
is a minor character in Clarence. He is one of Belson's friends. Nathan made his first major role in Pretty Great Day with a Girl. He likes reading a book series that parodies the Hardy Boys series. Physical Appearance Nathan appears to be tall and muscular, having strands of hair in bang position. He has a cylinder-shaped head like a can, and usually wears a blue shirt. Nathan also has freckles near his ears. and a buckteeth. He also has blue pants and blue shoes. He appears to be big as Try. Personality Nathan portrays himself to be bulky and buff but also dimwitted and oafish. In Pretty Great Day With a Girl, he talks about how girls and boys "make-out", but clearly has no idea what it means. Another good example is in Clarence's Millions where he's shown to have failed a test despite claiming to have studied, even belittling himself by saying "I guess I am just dumb." On that note, it should be stated that contrary to what his appearance and his association with Belson would suggest, he's actually sensitive and kind in nature. When he failed his test, he feels really bad about it, but cheers up when Clarence gives him a Clarence Dollar. For his apparent lack of intellect, he's surprisingly constructive as he can be seen reading long books and is good at drawing. He also is willing to help others out and doesn't really bully at all. That said, he won't hesitate to get physical when people frustrate him. For instance, in Zoo, he punches Percy and Breen for ruining the class's day at the zoo. Nathan, along with Dustin, is often seen hanging around with Belson, serving as his right-hand men. While they are often support Belson, like when they cheer for his story in Honk, Nathan along with Dustin aren't completely loyal to him. A good example is in Money Broom Wizard where he calls Belson out for getting upstaged by Clarence in Lazer tag after Belson bragged about being the "Laser Ghost". Furthermore, although a friend of Belson, Nathan has been shown to get along well with Clarence and can be very helpful to him in situations. A good example is in include Pretty Great Day With a Girl where he's seen enjoying a sandwich with Clarence and everyone else after the pine cone war. More notably, in Clarence's Millions, he ditches Belson and follows Clarence around after being given Clarence dollars and helps Clarence make a bully leave a nerd alone. He also helps Clarence make more Clarence Dollars and later helps him get the dollars to lose their value to end the anarchy they caused in the school. In zoo he punches Breen he probably hates Breen. Episode Appearances *Fun Dungeon Face Off (cameo) *Pretty Great Day with a Girl *Money Broom Wizard *Clarence's Millions *Honk *Zoo *Puddle Eyes *Dream Boat *Average Jeff Trivia * Apparently, he is a really good drawer as shown in Clarence's Millions. * He's not a good studier, as shown in Clarence's Millions. *He was also Voiced by Skyler Page as he voiced Clarence. *He appears To hate Breen, as shown in Zoo however it is debatable. Gallery Clarence's Millions 046.png Clarence's Millions 047.png Clarence's Millions 049.png Clarence's Millions 050.png Clarence's Millions 051.png Clarence's Millions 149.png Clarence's Millions 152.png Clarence's Millions 155.png Clarence's Millions 169.png Nathan 001.png Nathan 002.png Nathan 003.png Nathan 004.png Nathan 005.png Nathan 006.png Nathan 007.png Nathan 008.png Nathan 009.png Nathan 010.png Nathan hitting Breen.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m49s181.png|Nathan at the ball pit. A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png A room full of bad boys.png Tumblr n7fqwedUml1sfjobuo1 1280.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 173.png Clarence's Millions 097.png|Nathan drawing Clarence's Millions 093.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 059.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 063.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Horn party.png Clarence's Millions 079.png Honk3.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 028.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 046.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 088.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 070.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 069.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 080.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 082.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 060.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 052.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 029.png TryAndHitMe2.jpg A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 045.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 091.png Capture 04222014 155420.png Capture 04222014 155410.png Oh really Clarence.png Clarence's Millions 172.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 026.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 075.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 035.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 081.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 089.png Clarence's Millions 094.png Clarence's Millions 091.png Clarence's Millions 085.png Clarence's Millions 164.png Clarence's Millions 105.png Clarence's Millions 089.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m47s160.png Clarence Saves the Day 6.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h30m36s143.png Clarence's Millions 008.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 031.png Clarence's Millions 003.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 047.png Let's get those crads!.png|Nathan infront of Courtlin. Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png Clarence's Millions 083.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 061.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 055.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 054.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 053.png 20140828 zoo.jpg 20140829 honk.jpg 20140829 zoo.jpg Capture 04222014 155928.png Am I'm doing this right.png 20140901 honk.jpg A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 074.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 076.png S01E05 - Clarence High Fives (09).png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 078.png S01E05 - Here's A Clarence Dollar (12).png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h32m21s149.png Okay... then... Thank you, Clarence.png Iuga.jpg Jeff looking cool as hell.png Let have a roit!!!.png Clarence, look what you made me do!.png Bad Boys Laughing.png 1009476820.png Tumblr ncuij4AvHd1s8aqh4o5 1280.png Clarence wants to play to.png Honk episode - 004.png Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 5.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters